1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a water supply system and method thereof; in particular, to a hot water supply system of integrating a plurality of water heater for heating water and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The heater of fuel boiler can provide continuous and stable hot water. For the institution (e.g., a school) consuming great amounts of hot water, the boiler heater is often utilized to heat water for providing hot water. In order to improve the service quality and considerations of diverse needs, the boiler heater usually continuously provides hot water for 24 hours a day. The conventional boiler heater consumes kerosene to heat water. However, the price of the kerosene continuous to rise, and the combustion of the kerosene generates great amounts of carbon dioxide. Heating costs would be increased, and the great amounts of generated carbon dioxide could cause global warming when the single type of boiler is only utilized to heat water. Therefore, it is more important to find a way to reduce the operation time of the boiler when providing sufficient hot water for the institution consuming grate amounts of hot water.